


late lonesome nights

by toastyberrie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Garnet Is Best Mom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ruby and sapphire are soft babies, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyberrie/pseuds/toastyberrie
Summary: The two were usually fused, but some nights they would unfuse when the stirring night was calm. When Steven was asleep in his own comforting sheets, and Pearl and Amethyst were out on missions or simply in their temple rooms, the fusion would break apart like a cookie dipped in milk. Softly and smoothly as if so used to the feeling, though it didn’t happen much, it was like second nature to the two. Even when unfusing they would hold hands desperately, as if not wanting to let go regardless of doing so on purpose. It was nice to physically hold each other tight, to see one another's beautiful features face-to-face rather than being one complete being.





	late lonesome nights

“Ruby?” A soft voice could be heard from down the hallway, the echo skipping along the walls like a bunny in the fields of newborn spring. Another figure could be seen from across the dark house stirring, placing her hands down on the mattress she had placed herself on keenly, using them to boost her jump as she sprang towards the voice of the other figure. “Yes, Sapphire?” She asked the darkness, her usually rowdy voice now a soft silky string of letters to form the question. She slowly lifted her stubby cherry-red legs, placing them evenly on the wood to be followed with the faintest creak. The Sapphire made her way towards the Ruby as well, her step making a slightly quieter tap due to the smaller- almost dantier, shape of her feet.  
The two were usually fused, but some nights they would unfuse when the stirring night was calm. When Steven was asleep in his own comforting sheets, and Pearl and Amethyst were out on missions or simply in their temple rooms, the fusion would break apart like a cookie dipped in milk. Softly and smoothly as if so used to the feeling, though it didn’t happen much, it was like second nature to the two. Even when unfusing they would hold hands desperately, as if not wanting to let go regardless of doing so on purpose. It was nice to physically hold each other tight, to see one another's beautiful features face-to-face rather than being one complete being.  
Both were wonderful feelings, but nothing was more authentic than the physical contact they shared. House unawoken, the night asleep, the two would cuddle and share sweet words. The soft touches and love painted words that escaped the two, the quiet giggles not to disturb Steven- that would turn into laughing outbursts of blush covered skin and terrible flirts that somehow, regardless of the unbearable cheesiness, couldn’t have been any better. Everything was perfect, a puzzle completed with only two pieces of blue and red color.  
When the sky turned to a faded peach with dazzles of sun-kissed reds and small sparks of orange, they knew it was over yet again. The longing looks filled the twos faces, the longing for more time- more terrible flirts, more kisses and tight hugs, tight enough to break the air in your lungs in the best way possible. The grief didn’t last long though, as they danced in the sunrise. Giggles re-emerging from the hearts of them both. The dancing came as it always did, a simple step dance that broke out into a series of spinning and laughing- and more spinning and more laughing- and soon the two were covered in a glossy white essence.  
Being pushed closer and closer, the euphoria almost enough to kill a loving soul, as they became the living form of their love all-together. They’d hear Steven calling to them; wanting to show them something silly- still in his childlike nature regardless of what he’d been though. Garnet would laugh- a stifled one, and move her slick body through the sand. She’d stop for a second to look back at what was once the beautiful sunrise that was now nothing but the bright light of the sun, flaring its rays on the warm beach and all of Beach City as a whole. Steven would tell her to hurry up, and Garnet would respond with “Alright.” and continue on her way to have yet another adventurous day. Not just as Garnet, but as Ruby and Sapphire, two gems to form love and a significant part of the Crystal Gems.


End file.
